Season
by Gymnadenia
Summary: AU/OneShoot/Dan pertemuan kembali itu, cukup menambah suatu memory manis untuk melekat di ingatan keduanya. Dan dimulailah, 'musim' baru untuk mereka berdua./SasuHina slight SasuSaku/Enjoy!


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **AU. A High School Fiction. **Just enjoy.

.

.

.

Tokyo, pertengahan musim panas.

.

"Lamanya…"

Matahari berada tepat di atas kepala, menerpa rata seluruh permukaan Bumi yang pertama ia temui. Berada di bawah pohon oak tua, gadis berambut indigo panjang itu memutar bola mata seindah _amethyst_nya kesal, sementara bibirnya sejak tadi terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama. Si gadis kini memeriksa penampilannya, sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan mungil Rode silver yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. _Sweater_nya tidak kusut, kemeja tidak terlipat kerahnya, juga jas hitam yang nampak baik-baik saja seperti tadi pagi. Rok tartan merah terlipat sedikit di ujung kirinya, dan segera saja ia benarkan. Agaknya ia gugup.

Matanya menatap kakinya yang terbalut sepatu sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam, juga kaus kaki hitam yang membalut ujung kaki hingga bagian bawah lututnya. Matanya kini melihat ke arah sekeliling, mencari sosok yang ia tunggu kedatangannya. Si gadis yang hari ini hanya menggunakan seragam sekolahnya kini hanya sanggup menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, menghindari sengatan matahari yang jatuh langsung menerpa kulitnya.

Entah mengapa, ia benci saat-saat menunggu seperti ini. Kemudian ia meraih tas biru tuanya yang menggantung di bahu kirinya, membetulkan posisinya. Angin bertiup di sekitar pipinya, menggodanya dengan ramah. Matanya masih menatap berkeliling, memperhatikan beberapa anak kecil sedang berlarian, ada pula sepasang wanita dan pria yang sedang duduk di satu-satunya kursi taman yang teduh, juga beberapa orang yang nampak lalu lalang sambil melihat-lihat bunga yang bermekaran di awal musim semi ini. Ya, musim semi, hangat, harum, musim yang sangat menceriakan semua orang.

Si gadis memang sangat benci menunggu, ia lalu memutar bola matanya kesal, mendengus. Apalagi yang ia tunggu adalah teman semasa kecilnya yang baru datang dari Saporo. Baru beberapa bulan yang lalu temannya ini menghubungi dirinya lagi. Ia akan pindah ke Tokyo, berita si pria kala itu. Lalu setelah itu mereka terus _keep in touch_, sampai pada hari ini ini, hari pertama si pria datang dan memulai sekolahnya di Tokyo, dan hari ini pula ia langsung menemui si gadis teman semasa kecil.

Hey, bisa disebut apa hal seperti ini? Reuni? Atau apa?

Sesuatu di dalam saku jasnya berbunyi dan bergetar keras. Spontan, si gadis meraih ponsel silvernya yang ia letakan di saku jasnya, lalu segera menggeser _slide_nya. "Ya, halo?"

"Di mana?" suara _baritone_ mengalun dari speaker ponsel _slide_ itu.

"Di taman," sesaat kegembiraan terpancar dari wajah dan nada suara gadis berambut merah muda sebahu ini, "Sasuke-kun di mana?"

"Di taman juga, tadi aku ke dalam tapi tidak ada seorang pun berseragam Akademi Suna yang kutemui," ujar si pemuda itu, terdengar ada suara-suara anak kecil berteriak—sama persis seperti suara yang gadis ini dengar sesaat tadi, "Hinata, kau di mananya?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata ini, segera menatap berkeliling, celingak-celinguk, "Di…—"

Dan di situlah seorang pria berdiri, berjarak tiga meter di belakangnya. Mengenakan _sweater_ _cream_ seragam sekolahnya yang menutupi kemeja bagian dalamnya, hanya tersisa kerah dan juga bagian bawah kemeja yang keluar dari sisi sweater, lambang Akademi Hi dari Saporo pun melekat pada bagian dada kiri sweaternya. Sementara lehernya di sanggahi _headset_ merek Bydre hitam dengan garis merah di ujungnya. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu terperangah, menatap sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang yang balik menatapnya. Matanya yang berpupil hitam itu tak berkedip.

"—… Ah, rupanya kau di sana," ujar si gadis, membuyarkan lamunan si pria.

Si pemuda tersadar, masih dengan benda pipih berwarna hitam yang ia tempelkan di daun telinganya. Kemudian ia segera menurunkan tangannya, menggenggam ponsel hitamnya. "Ah, ya, hai…"

"Hai," si gadis tersenyum, sementara tangannya yang kiri menggenggam ponsel silvernya yang sesaat baru ia jauhkan dari daun telinganya.

"Sudah lama? Maaf, tadi _aniki_ku minta aku mengantarkannya ke bengkel untuk mengambil mobilnya—," ujar si pria sambil tersenyum tipis, agak malu-malu, lalu tangannya terulur ke atas, menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Gugup. "—yah, lupakan, maaf aku terlambat."

Si gadis nampak sedikit ragu, lalu tersenyum manis. Mengulurkan tangannya perlahan, seakan meresmikan pertemuannya. "Aku Hyuuga Hinata, mohon bantuannya."

Si pemuda terpaku sesaat menatap tangan Hinata. Kemudian disambutnya perlahan jabatan tangan itu. "Uchiha Sasuke, mohon bantuannya."

Dan pertemuan kembali itu, cukup menambah suatu _memory_ manis untuk melekat di ingatan keduanya. Dan dimulailah, '_musim_' baru untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

**Season**

Oleh Gymnadenia

.

.

.

Tokyo, akhir musim panas—menuju musim gugur.

.

Awan membumbung di atas kota Konoha sore ini. Tetes-tetesnya jatuh menyambut kerinduan dari dataran yang mulai gersang terkena polusi setiap harinya. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi pencakar langit pun tak luput dari siramannya. Hujan kali ini, seakan berusaha menyejukkan kota Konoha yang menjadi semakin gersang setiap harinya.

"Wah, hujan!"

"Hinata, cepat ke sini!"

Hujan dengan cepat mengguyur kota Konoha dengan derasnya, tak menyisakan kendaraan bermotor untuk berjalan lagi. Membiarkan kendaraan beroda empat mengusai jalan, sementara yang lain menyingkir untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

"Ah, jangan, nanti jaket Sasuke-kun basah!"

"Daripada _pacarku_ yang jadi basah. Ayo cepat!"

Sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan tampak sedang berlarian masuk tepat ke sebuah kedai makanan cepat saji. Keduanya saling berdekatan, nyaris merangkul. Yang pria menggunakan polo shirt putih dengan celana hitam yang sudah basah di bagian betis atas, serta jaket warna biru muda yang semula ia kenakan sengaja ia lepas dan ia gunakan melindungi dirinya—juga gadis di sampingnya, agar terhindar dari hujan. Gadis di sampingnya terkekeh, tak perduli kalau sweater hitam yang merupakan seragam sekolahnya mulai basah terkena cipratan air hujan, sementara roknya memang sudah hampir basah semuanya. Kemeja putihnya untung saja terlindungi oleh jaket biru si pemuda, juga oleh _sweater_ hitamnya.

Saat masuk ke dalam kedai makanan itu, keduanya tertawa, tak perduli akan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Gadis berambut merah muda yang agak basah itu mengusap-usap lengan kemejanya yang basah, sementara si pemuda mulai melipat jaket birunya yang basah.

"Ah, basah…" yang gadis berucap, sambil menyeka air yang berada di sekitar kulitnya yang terbuka.

Si pemuda dengan cepat menarik tangan si gadis yang masih kebingungan dengan tatapan orang-orang itu, menuju satu meja di ujung yang nampak kosong. "Mau sampai kapan berdiri di sana, Hinata?"

Si gadis hanya tersenyum. Si pemuda hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tetap menuntun gadis itu ke arah yang ia tuju. Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu lalu hanya tersenyum. Lalu mengikuti sang pemuda yang sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu sudah menjadi bagian dari hampir semua kegiatannya. Memandang punggung pria ini, malah sudah menjadi bagian favoritnya. Lalu kemudian keduanya duduk di meja terujung yang kedai ini miliki. Entah mengapa, menghabiskan waktu seperti ini dengan Uchiha Sasuke, rasanya sangat menyenangkan bagi Hinata.

.

.

.

Tokyo, awal musim gugur.

.

Alunan lagu merdu dari sepasang headset putih yang dikenakan seorang gadis. Lagu milik Taylor Swift yang berjudul _Ours._ Dan entah bagaimana, gadis berambut hitam seindah malam ini sangat menyukainya beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, saat matanya terpaku pada sosok pemuda teman dari Temari, dengan sebuah _headset_ Bydre berwarna hitam dengan garis merah sebagai pemanis.

Hinata menggeser badannya, membetulkan posisi tidurnya di atas ranjang tidurnya yang berseprai warna merah muda. Bibirnya menyungging senyum, matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang ditempeli stiker _glow in the dark_ berbentuk bintang, namun pikirannya teracu pada sosok pemuda yang sejak beberapa minggu ini menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Bagaimana cara Sasuke tersenyum tipis, bagaimana cara Sasuke terkekeh kecil saat melihat dirinya kikuk memakan es krim, bagaimana Sasuke melakukan segala hal-hal manis yang bagi Sasuke mungkin hanya hal kecil. Seperti menyeka sisa es krim di sudut bibir Hinata, meminjamkan Hinata jaketnya dan membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup, meluangkan waktu untuk Hinata saat pulang sekolah, mengenalkan Hinata pada semua teman-temannya, dan masih banyak yang lainnya, yang bahkan dapat membuat Hinata tertawa sendiri saat mengingatnya kala ini.

Lalu ponsel silver itu bergetar hebat, di layarnya tertera; _Incoming calls, Uchiha Sasuke mobile +0543239xxx_.

Buru-buru gadis berpupil mata_ amethyst_ itu meraih ponsel yang berjarak hanya lima puluh sentimeter darinya, dan segera membuka slidenya. "Ya?"

"Sedang di mana?"

Hinata tersenyum tatkala mendengar suara itu di _speaker_ ponselnya. "Di rumah, kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hey, langit malam ini bagus ya." basa-basi khasnya, dan Hinata hanya tersenyum walau tak bisa dilihat oleh si penelepon, menyembunyikan tawa yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Malam ini indah? Langit mendung, Sasuke-kun… jangan bercanda…" Hinata terkekeh meledek, kemudian sang gadis berjalan pelan menuju jendela kamarnya, penasaran akan langit yang Sasuke bilang indah barusan. Langitnya mendung, tepat seperti apa yang Hinata katakan.

"Iya indah, soalnya aku sedang melihat seorang bidadari berdiri di dekat jendela. Jadinya indah sekali…"

Segera saja mata Hinata terbelalak, mendapati sosok pemuda di depan rumahnya. Sang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu berdiri di sebelah motor hitamnya. Tersenyum sangat manis, dan tangan kirinya menempelkan sebuah benda pipih berwarna hitam. "Hinata bisa turun? Aku menyerahkan sesuatu."

"A-ah, iya, tunggu sebentar ya…" ujar gadis berambut hitam indigo itu, lalu sesegera mungkin berlari menuju lantai satu rumahnya, menuju pintu keluar yang baru saja di tutup oleh ibunya beberapa menit yang lalu. Degup jantungnya terpompa kencang, baru saja ia memikirkan Sasuke, dan pemuda itu sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya.

Dan di sinilah ia, berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya, menatap sosok yang berjarak satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri. "Sasuke-kun… mau menyerahkan apa?"

"Hinata…" pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu tersenyum, tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di belakang kini bergerak, memperlihatkan benda berbulu berwarna merah muda besar yang sengaja ia antarkan untuk Hinata.

Boneka teddy berwarna ungu muda menyembul dari punggung Sasuke. Hinata tercekat, betapa terkejutnya ia. Sasuke tak berekspresi apapun, ia hanya menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. "Selamat satu bulanan…"

Hinata meraih boneka itu, lalu memeluknya, rona pipinya perlahan mencuat, entah karena dingin atau memang ia sedang gugup. Atau mungkin terlalu _speechless_? "Terima kasih… Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke mengarahkan tangan kanannya menuju kepala berambut hitam panjang itu, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku sayang Hinata…"

Hinata tersenyum, pipinya merona semakin merah, rasanya ingin sekali ia hentikan waktu dan menikmati momen ini. Satu bulan pertama di '_musim_'nya dengan Sasuke, terasa sangat manis bagi Hinata.

Namun, sadar atau tidak, jemari tangan Sasuke yang lain tidak benar-benar menutupi layar ponsel yang ia genggam di sisi kanan tangannya. Layarnya menyala, menampilkan sesuatu yang persis seperti bagaimana layar ponsel Hinata terlihat ketika Sasuke menelepon; _Incoming calls, Sakura mobile +0543674xxx._

Dan dengan lihai jempol tangan pria itu menekan tombol merah pada sisi kanan telepon genggamnya_. Rejected._

.

.

.

Tokyo, pertengahan musim gugur.

.

"—lalu Sasori… Hinata, kamu mendengarkan aku?"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, menoleh pada sosok pemuda di sampingnya, pemuda dengan bola mata seindah batu obsidian, rambutnya yang sengaja dibentuk agar mencuat ke atas melawan grafitasi berwarna hitam kebiruan. Pemuda yang sudah disukainya sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Dan seperti dongeng, kini pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya, dan berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. "Ah, ano, maaf…"

"Kenapa?" Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda ini, menatap Hinata khawatir, kemudian tangannya yang sedari tadi memegangi _papper cup_ putih yang mencetak lambang restoran cepat saji itu kini beralih ke arah dari Hinata. tetap tak pernah perduli pada tatapan orang di restaurant cepat saji ini."Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

"Tidak," Hinata menggeleng lalu tersenyum. matanya menatap berkeliling, seakan mencoba untuk tak terlihat terbebani sesuatu. "Lalu bagaimana tadi, Sasori—"

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Sasuke meletakkan _papper cup_nya yang masih setengah terisi itu di atas meja. Lalu kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Hinata, berharap sebuah kejujuran dari gadis itu. Seakan tak peduli pada tatapan orang-orang yang berada di restoran cepat saji ini. "Katakan saja."

Hinata terdiam, menatap dua pupil mata berwarna hitam yang menghayutkannya setiap kali melihatnya. "Apa kamu kenal Yamanaka Ino? Dia murid Akademi Hi di Saporo."

"Ya, anggota_ Cheers_, kenapa?" Sasuke melirik Hinata bingung, "apa dia bicara macam-macam padamu?"

"Tidak, temanku bilang, Yamanaka Ino dari Akademi Hi bertanya padanya mengenai siapa aku." Hinata menunduk lagi, menurutnya sebenarnya untuk apa Yamanaka Ino itu mencari tahu tentang dirinya. "Siapa dia? Temanmu? Atau mantan pacarmu?"

"Dia sahabat baik mantan pacarku," jawab Sasuke, kemudian ia menunduk, seakan tak ingin pernyataannya didengar oleh Hinata.

"Mantan yang mana?" Hinata bersuara nyaris mencicit, ada sesuatu tercekat di tenggorokannya saat kalimat itu terucap.

"Mantan terlamaku. Pacarku sebelum kamu," suara Sasuke entah kenapa menjadi pelan.

"Kamu ada masalah denganya?" Hinata menatap Sasuke lekat.

"Nggak, kami berteman. Bersahabat malah." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mengelus-elus kepala Hinata, seakan mencoba menenangkan gadis ini. "Dia baik 'kok. Tenang saja."

"Kamu berteman baik dengannya?" suara Hinata makin mencicit, agak bergetar kalau didengar lebih jeli. Entah cemburu, atau apa, dirasanya kalau status 'berteman baik' antara Sasuke dan mantan pacarnya itu, akan sedikit mengganggunya.

"Ya, masih berteman baik." Sasuke meraih _papper cup_nya, lalu meminum minumannya, seakan menyudahi pembicaraan mereka. Dan Hinata, menyadari sesuatu dari sikap Sasuke yang seakan menutupi hubungannya itu.

Merasa Hinata mulai merubah sikapnya, Sasuke pun menggenggam tangan Hinata semakin erat. Enggan melepasnya. Seakan memang tak pernah ingin untuk melepaska_nya_.

.

.

.

Saporo, akhir musim gugur.

.

Pemuda itu terdiam menatapi ponselnya yang berpendar, memperlihatkan isi beberapa pesan singkat yang terkumpul semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang ia balas. Matanya terpaku pada layarnya, pada pesan singkat terakhir yang dikirimkan oleh sosok gadis diluar sana, yang menanti kabar darinya. Pesannya hanya; '_Kau di mana? Aku khawatir._'

Matanya masih terpaku pada layar ponselnya. Digenggamnya ponsel itu sebagaimana ia sering menggenggam tangan halus milik Hinata. Ada sesuatu yang perlahan menyesakinya dari dalam rongga dadanya. Ia tahu ia mengambil langkah yang salah. Ia tahu ia akan menyakiti gadis yang bahkan tak pernah ia ingin lepaskan jemari tangannya ketika ia genggam.

Segera saja terbayang wajah gadis berambut hitam kelam sehitam jelaga itu, dengan pupil _amethyst_ seindah rembulan, wajah sedihnya, semuanya berputar di pikiran Sasuke. Mata sang pemuda terpejam, otaknya berpikir keras. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?"

Mata berpupil hitam seindah batu _obsidian_ itu terbuka lagi, mencari asal suara. Sosok itu berdiri di ambang pintu. Sosok gadis yang membuatnya datang kembali ke Saporo, hanya untuk memenuhi panggilannya. Sosok yang membuatnya merasa kalau ia tak usah membalas semua pesan dan telepon dari Hinata. Ya, di situ ia berdiri, matanya yang seindah batu _emerald_, wangi _cherry_ manis yang mengelilingi tubuhnya terbalut oleh _summer dress casual_ berwarna putih tulang. Bagai candu, Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya, dan seakan terhipnotis, perlahan pemuda itu merengkuh gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa, **jangan khawatir**."

Si gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya terhenyak, kemudian membalas rengkuhan hangat itu dalam diam. Kemudian ia berucap, "Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan apa pun, Sasuke-kun. _Aku tahu kau tak akan pergi kemana pun_."

Sasuke tak lagi menjawab, rengkuhannya semakin erat. Keningnya berkerut. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?—_pikirnya.

.

.

.

Tokyo, awal musim dingin.

.

Matahari bersinar cerah, angin berhembus kencang. Musim gugur berakhir, kini beralih ke musim selanjutnya. Musim dingin. Kali ini tamannya sepi, tak ada yang mengunjungi. Mungkin karena faktor cuaca, dan angin pun berhembus sangat kencang, bahkan sedari tadi sudah menerbangkan banyak daun yang berguguran di jalan setapak pada taman ini. Daun daun dari pohon oak yang berada di pusat taman ini sudah tanggal semuanya.

Pemuda itu kini berdiri di bawah pohon yang sama seperti gadis sebelumnya. Ia menunggu gadis yang pernah menunggu kedatangannya di sini. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku jas Sekolah Putra Konoha—sekolah barunya. Kini ia mengenakan celana panjang berwarna krem dan jas hitam berlambang Sekolah Putra Konoha. Lehernya dihangatkan oleh syal hitam yang Hinata pernah berikan padanya. Si gadis tak kunjung datang, padahal ia sudah lama menunggu di sini.

Ia sudah berdiri selama satu jam dan gadis itu tak kunjung datang. Tatapan mata berpupil indah berwarna hitam itu nampak murung. Haruskah ia menunggu gadis itu lebih lama lagi? Apa harus ia susul gadis itu ke rumahnya sekarang?

"Sasuke-kun, maaf aku terlambat…"

Nada suara getir itu disadari oleh pria yang dipanggil Sasuke ini. Kemudian si pria berambut hitam kebiruan ini menarik dagunya menghadap pada seorang gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya. Si gadis tersenyum dengan kedua telapak tangan masuk ke dalam saku jas Akademi Suna miliknya, walau pun sudah terbungkus oleh sarung tangan berbahan wol berwarna ungu. Kedua telinganya pun di tutupi penutup telinga berbentuk persis seperti headset, berwarna putih dengan bulu-bulu di segala bagiannya. Si pria menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan bingung, tak tahu harus berkata apa tentang segala hal yang terjadi hingga gadis itu kini dipanggilnya ke tempat di mana mereka bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama.

Pupil hitam itu masih terpaku menatapi gadis dengan aura ketenangan luar biasa itu, hatinya masih berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya setiap bertemu gadis ini. Dan entah mengapa, gadis ini selalu membawanya pada ketenangan luar biasa yang sangat ia inginkan. Bola mata berpupil _amethyst_ itu menatap balik pada pupil hitam di hadapannya. Mencari-cari ruang untuk menyela kesalahan yang dimiliki si pupil hitam. Tatapan mata si pria berbinar, ia senang dapat bertemu gadis ini, sangatlah senang. Kemudian tanpa sadar senyum di bibirnya pun tertarik. Senyum tipis yang biasa dinikmati oleh gadis di hadapannya.

"Emm, Sasuke-kun," si gadis tersenyum sangat manis, "ada apa memanggilku kemari?"

Si pemuda terhenyak, mendadak segala argumen yang ia persiapkan sebelumnya menghilang. Kelopak matanya terpejam cepat, berpikir harus berkata apa. Kemudian kelopak matanya terbuka kembali, mendapati si gadis menatapnya bingung. _Ia harus apa? Harus berkata apa?_

Si gadis menunggu, tak sedikit pun bibirnya bergerak untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Matanya yang berpupil indah seindah rembulan itu memudar pancaran kebahagiannya―tanpa ia sadari. Perasaannya yakin, ada yang disembunyikan pemuda di hadapannya. Tapi ia masih mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum, menunggu hal yang bahkan tak pernah ia harapkan terucap dari bibir sang pemuda. Meskipun ia tahu, ia enggan menerka. Biarlah si pria mengucapkannya sendiri.

"Aku pernah bilang, 'kan? Kalau aku memiliki mantan pacar. Dia ada di Saporo, namanya Sakura Haruno," ujarnya pelan, memulai semua alasan yang membuatnya harus berkata hal seperti ini pada Hinata.

_Hinata harus tau apa yang terjadi_—pikirnya. Sasuke memejamkan kelopak matanya lagi. Masih merasa ragu untuk memutuskan hal ini. Bahkan tubuhnya pasti akan memeluk gadis ini bila tak ia tahan. "Dia masih membutuhkan aku, Hinata."

Ia kembali menatap gadis itu, gadis dengan tatapan mata paling tenang yang pernah ia temui, gadis itu masih tersenyum manis, menunggu kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke dan segera menghancurkannya. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke, sebenarnya. Ia masih tersenyum, masih menatap Sasuke dalam ketenangannya.

Sasuke masih ragu memutuskan mana yang akan ia lanjutkan. Ditatapnya benar-benar gadis di hadapannya, helai-helai rambut berwarna hitam yang selalu ia mainkan dengan ujung jemarinya, bola mata berpupil _amethyst_ yang sangat ia kagumi, hidungnya yang mungil, pipinya yang merona, bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda, dagunya yang lancip, entah apalagi yang membuat Sasuke enggan melepas Hinata. Bahkan sekedar genggaman tangannya, Sasuke enggan melepaskannya.

Tapi Sasuke tahu, Hinata pasti akan menerima segala keputusannya dengan _tenang_.

"**Aku akan kembali padanya**…"

Perlahan, pendengaran Hinata seperti rusak, dilihatnya Sasuke masih dengan bibir yang bergerak, ia masih berbicara, namun tak ada satu patah kata pun terdengar. Hinata masih tersenyum, bulir-bulir air mata sengaja ia tahan. Ia masih menatap Sasuke dengan tenang.

Sasuke membungkuk hampir seratus dua puluh derajat, meminta maaf sepertinya. Si pria bersungguh-sungguh. Dan Hinata masih tersenyum, serta berucap, "Iya, tidak apa-apa…"

Hinata bergerak mendekati Sasuke, merasa segala hal sudah bisa ia tangani lagi sekarang, termasuk telinganya yang sesaat seakan kehilangan fungsinya. Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menepuk pundak kiri pria itu, seakan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. "Aku tidak apa-apa, 'kok."

Sasuke masih tertunduk, perlahan dagunya terangkat, menatap gadis yang sampai saat ini masih tersenyum menatapnya. Ia tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan gadis itu. Badannya terangkat kini, ke posisis tegap seperti semula. "Maafkan aku."

Hinata tak bersuara, tak juga merespon Sasuke. Gadis itu menarik tangannya, memasukkannya lagi ke dalam saku jasnya. "Pergilah."

Sasuke terkejut. "Hinata—"

"Pergi," ujar Hinata. Tegas, mematikan.

"Maafkan aku." Sasuke menunduk, lalu segera berjalan melewati Hinata, dan segera berlari ke arah pintu keluar taman. Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, menatap punggung gadis itu. Hinata hanya terdiam, tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Lalu Sasuke kembali menatap ke depan, dan segera berlari menuju motor hitamnya yang terparkir manis di sana.

Mendengar suara mesin motor menyala dan pergi menjauh, tiba-tiba Hinata jatuh terduduk di tempat tadi. Air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya. Kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan ungu kini menutupi wajahnya, meringkuk di sana, meraung kecil karena merasa sesak dalam dada. "Padahal aku juga membutuhkanmu…"

Dan dedaunan yang berserakan kembali tertiup angin kencang. Tersapu ke hadapan gadis itu oleh angin-angin jahil. Si gadis sudah tak perduli. Angan-angannya runtuh seiring banyaknya air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Tak sedikit pun terpikir oleh Hinata, bahwa hari ini merupakan akhir dari '_musim'_nya bersama Sasuke.

.

**FIN**

.


End file.
